


Going Silver

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Silver Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Steve likes it





	Going Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/gifts).



Steve flicked his fingers through Tony's hair. "Little more silver up there, looks like."

Tony ducked away from the flicking fingers, reaching up to pat his hair. "Not so loud. I don't want everyone knowing that before I get to the hair salon," he teased.

"I think you should just go ahead and let them do it all silver," Steve told him. "Face too."

Tony moved to look in the mirror, running his hand over the beard. "You think so?"

"Would make you look distinguished," Steve encouraged.

"All I need for that is a good suit," Tony retorted, considering it.


End file.
